Mobile communication systems are continuously gaining popularity and are becoming an integral part of personal and business communications. A mobile device allows a typical user to access the Internet via a cellular network or a wireless local area network (WLAN). For example, some mobile devices have a contactless Near Field Communication (NFC) chip. The NFC technology is typically used for contactless short distance communication based on the radio frequency identification (RFID) standards using magnetic field induction to enable communication between mobile wireless communication devices. These short-distance communications are used for payment, ticketing, electronic key, device setup, coupon publishing, and sharing of media data information such as music or video. This short-distance high-frequency wireless communication technology exchanges data between devices over a short distance, such as only a few centimeters. As such, the NFC technology is becoming a common technology, but there is a limitation that both mobile devices can communicate with each other even if two or more mobile devices under communication provide the NFC technology. For example, if one of the mobile devices of a certain company has an NFC chip, while another smartphone is not equipped with an NFC chip, the smartphone and the smartwatch cannot communicate in proximity.
The background technology of this invention is disclosed in the Korean Patent Official Register No. 10-2012-0066051 (Jun. 21, 2012). The background technology is also applied under the premise that both devices are provided with an NFC chip.
For various reasons in addition to limitations such as the presence or absence of NFC chips in the device, both devices may not communicate in proximity with each other. That is, there are cases where both terminals do not recognize that they are in proximity to or in contact with each other.